What Does it Mean
by coolcj14
Summary: What does it mean to be in love? A young girl searches for the answer as she wonder if this is what she is feeling.


She laid on her bed. The sun was descending as the light was fading away. She wore an orange top with a black collar. Her shorts matched the collar for they were as black as the night. Her shoes were over by the door when she took them off. They were orange and white with a black stripe wrapped around them. On her head, was a green bandanna with a white pokeball on it. By her side was a small brown and white fox-like creature sleeping soundly next to her. She stared at the ceiling as the question in her tormented her because she couldn't answer it.

This question was in her mind ever since she left him. She knew it would be hard for her to leave, but her heart just felt empty when she decided to leave. Because she couldn't figure out how to answer this question on her own, the young girl decided to go ask, and there's only one person to ask this question.

She left her room with the creature on her shoulder and picked up an open phone and made the call. When someone finally answered, a woman looked to see the girl and a smile came onto her face.

"May, it's good to see you, and it's good to see you too Eevee." The small fox-like creature let out a happy cry from seeing the woman. A smile came onto May's face and then she began to talk.

"Hey mom; it's good to see you too." Caroline smiled but noticed that something was bothering her daughter.

"May what's the matter? Did something happen?" May shook her head as she answered her mother.

"No mom, I just wanted the ask you something. Something I could only go to you for." Caroline had a confused look on her face. In her mind she was wondering how a simple question could be troubling her daughter so much. "Umm, mom, what does it feel like to be in love?" May was blushing deeply as the question came out. A soft smile came to Caroline when she realized why May was troubled.

"Well sweetie, I'm sorry, I can't answer that. That is something that you have to figure out yourself." May looked at her mother and was about to beg her to please answer her but a ball of fur went into her face. Eevee shot May a look and see understands that she should trust her mother judgment.

"Alright mom, I understand. Tell dad and Max that I said for me." Caroline nodded and then the young girl hung up the phone and returned to her room after feeding everyone. Back at her home in Petalburg City, Caroline sigh as she thought to herself. 'Ah May, don't worry. I'm sure you will find the answer, and I can guarantee that he feels the same.' Then she returned to her husband a young son; knowing without a doubt who the man was.

She was on her bed just like earlier. The only difference was that her Eevee decided to stay up with her. The girl was lost in thought as she tried to search for the answer. She tried to find it by thinking of what love is. After wondering what the meaning of it is failed, she felt like she would lose her mind. Eevee just watched because Caroline told her she has to figure this out on her own. May relaxed and started thinking; not about what the meaning, but why she felt this way. She was thinking about the man that she left behind. His compassion, his hair, his eyes, even his battle style came to her mind. As her thoughts raced she reached into a small, zipped pocket in her bag, and pulled out the last thing she had to remember him by.

In her hand was a ribbon. It was halfway cut, worn, beaten, a lost its luster. However, this one ribbon meant so much more than all her other ones. She looked into the ribbon and saw both of her journeys with him. She saw all of her mistakes that he helped her correct. She saw all the battles that she won because of his teachings. It was because of him that she learned to love pokemon. Even though they had their share of argues, she cared for him with all of her heart. Now she has found the answer.

To be in love doesn't mean you merely just like someone. It means that you care for them more than anyone else. It means that you would forgive them even when they make mistakes. It means that you may be a little mad. In means that no matter what others say, you stand up for that person. 'Yes this is what it means to be in love' was what the young girl thought to herself as she felt sleep come upon her, and she was sure that love made its way into her heart. The girl went unconscious with the ribbon tightly in her hand, and her heart knew that wherever he may be, the feeling were the same for the man who had the other half.


End file.
